


Red Wine

by wisteriawall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, No Lesbians Die, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Rebellion Story, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Years Later, alcohol mention, honestly they deserve each other after what they went through in mockingjay lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriawall/pseuds/wisteriawall
Summary: One evening, Johanna Mason and Annie Odair indulge in one another’s company and the world rights itself just long enough to let them forget what has been and what will be.*Post Rebellion
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta/Johanna Mason
Kudos: 6





	Red Wine

Annie rocked against the slender hand at her opening. Obscenities spill out into the world like water, riding the wave of her breath. Whispered, though— always whispered. The baby, though maybe he wasn’t really a baby anymore at nearly three years old, was asleep in the next room, and she had no desire to wake him. 

Johanna wasn’t always kind, but she did always care, and Annie loved that quality in her. She loved the way that she was read like a book in a way that so few ever understood her. Loved the way that with her, she could set aside her past without shame. Loved the woman in front of her wholly, although she had never planned for her life to end up this way.

The bedroom, though, was exactly where Annie wanted to be after a long day. They sat at the head of the bed with the district 4 native on top of her partner, who leaned back into the headboard and explored Annie’s body from a perspective she didn’t often find herself in. The lavender-hued linens beneath them were smooth and granted a cooling effect whenever either of them moved too much. They would need to be washed, but even Annie in all her neatness couldn’t bring herself to care while they spent the evening bathed in the golden sunset that bounced around the room. The atmosphere was made even better to Annie by the presence of the beautiful, dangerous woman in her bed and the pair of digits inside of her, pumping in and out in time with the way the heel of Johanna’s hand rubbed against her clit.

In a move to silence herself, her plush lips find a place to land in the gentle curve from Joh’s neck to her shoulder, and the other’s hand that was not inside of her clenched her clothed waist, trimmed nails digging into the fleshy skin. Necessity and happenstance dictated the way Annie’s chest rose and fell with the fabric of a tee-shirt that fell at her mid-thigh. She was not always so covered, but this had been a moment of rushing. Of being pushed onto the bed and laughing with rosy cheeks, no attention paid to the details.

It was Finnick’s, something she had integrated into her closet many years ago. A year ago it might have made her sad, but now, he existed in her life the same way her parents did or long-dead friends from childhood. A fond memory, someone who would have wanted her to move on.

Now— the shirt covered her body, unobtrusive enough to not be thrown to the floor in the way her underwear had been. It didn’t keep away Johanna’s wandering fingers, and it didn’t provide a barrier to stop Annie’s knee from nudging apart Johanna’s legs and pressing against the warm, wet space where her thighs met. 

Annie’s hand gripped the wooden frame of their headboard to retain some sense of balance. Her knuckles went white while her free hand cupped Johanna’s bare chest. Without any real words of substance, they functioned just as two beating hearts with warm bodies. Annie’s hips bucked forward as a shockwave of pleasure rippled through her, she squeezed Joh’s breast in her soft hand, catching the nipple between desperate, needy fingertips. 

The action elicited a pleasured moan from her friend— Girlfriend? Lover? They never worked out the specifics or labels that they would call each other. They were Johanna and Annie. That was enough for them. 

Annie’s lips trailed up the smooth skin of Joh’s throat. Across her jaw towards her mouth, and she enveloped the rosy lip with both of hers. With the returned kiss, Annie smiled at the feeling of their shared breaths. Their tongues met, and she tasted the lingering notes of red wine that they’d sipped on at dinner. It was sweet, something floral and fruity that kept her wanting more as she delved into the deepening kiss. 

With a quick pulse and throbbing core to compliment her flushed cheeks, Annie couldn’t help the slew of profanity that she mumbled into Johanna’s mouth. Her hand left the headboard and moved to hold her lover’s jaw, wanting to keep her presence there with her even though she couldn’t still properly kiss her as she was overcome by a flood of warmth and happiness. 

“Fuck, Johanna, oh—“ 

Annie was cut off by another kiss, stifling the clearest sounds of her ecstasy as her body ran its course, hips jerking shallowly without regard to any purposeful motion. It was a welcome interruption, allowing her a gentle come down from the high. With euphoria came quiet laughter, giggling like someone who hadn’t been through a lifetime of tragedies by her early twenties. Johanna laughed, too, loosening the tight grip on Annie’s waist as she removed her fingers from her opening.

It was a lighthearted moment, something that Annie thought felt like bells tinkling all around their heads, marking some tremendous occasion. 

“Lay down,” Annie whispered, placing another kiss to the pale pink lips opposite her. “Let me love you,” It may have been more commanding if the tone weren’t so sweet, words punctuated with quick pecks. 

“I already know you love me,” Johanna’s comment was almost cocky, a smirk clear through the dimming light that came in through the open windows. Green and brown eyes met as they had so many times before, both appearing slightly translucent with the lowlights to reveal their depth.

“You also know that’s not what I mean,” Annie said, kissing her collarbone. 

“I know, but I want you to beg for the absolute pleasure and privilege of being allowed to touch me,” Johanna murmured into Annie’s ear, catching the cartilage between her teeth for just a brief moment.

They both laughed at that, too, and Annie positioned herself to pull back her now wet thigh, coaxing Johanna into laying down, which she did without complaint. 

“Shouldn’t you be begging me?” Annie countered, helping Johanna build a small tower of soft pillows to lie back on. Joh would always insist that she didn’t need them, but Annie always insisted that she deserved them. She seemed to win more often than not, so long as they were in the bedroom. 

“Hm...” Johanna trailed off, settling into her spot while Annie embarked on a journey down the long, thin torso. She had time to decide on that, as Annie was taking her time with lavishing her body in kisses and gentle touches while she worked her way down. By the time her hips had been kissed, Johanna had her answer. “Maybe, but I wanna hear you say it, Princess.”

Annie nipped at the skin covering her protruding hip bone in playful retaliation at the nickname. It was a jab once upon a time, aimed at the victor who, despite being from a career district, refused to watch the monitor that streamed the 72nd games while they all mentored. She’d said it made her nauseous, Johanna called her a princess, and Finnick shot her a look that told her, in no uncertain terms, to behave. At some point over those almost seven years, it morphed into a proper term of endearment. 

“Please,” the green-eyed woman’s tone drips in sarcasm and amusement but is lowered with desire as she left a trail of kisses along Johanna’s thighs. “I want you,” she murmured, peering up at her from the spot between her legs, lying on her stomach with her mouth close enough to feel the soft warmth radiating from her center. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Much better,” she said through a delighted sigh, more than pleased while Annie moved in, her tongue dragging across Johanna’s folds languorously. 

The movements were all familiar by then, though no less pleasurable. Johanna would be grateful for Annie’s long hair, her fingers tangled in the deep brown mess, and Annie’s hands would roam freely. To hold her hand, caress her chest, join her mouth at her entrance, or grip her thighs in place as she squirmed beneath her. 

When Johanna came, she stifled her sounds through tight lips and a clenched jaw but made no effort to encourage Annie to stop when she kept going. The cycle repeated itself, and Annie crawled back up the bed while Joh caught her breath, happy to receive the kisses that still tasted faintly of salt and something sweet that she couldn’t quite place. Perhaps if her mind were clearer and not up in the clouds.

The air filled with “I love you”s as they curled into one another and sunk into a casual intimacy of kisses, touching, and sweet nothings. The light outside was gone by then, save for the moon silvery cast, and Annie finally spoke up through a haze of sleep. 

She had lost so much for a young woman. Friends, her youth, her parents, the façade of safety in her home. Most importantly, though, she had lost Finnick. Still, she would swear to feel his presence in the air now and again. He seemed to afford them some privacy on nights like this, though the worries of losing this new chance at a lifelong lover still pounded her head.

“Joh?”

“Yeah, Princess?”

“ _Don’t ever go._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it this far! i have so much else to do, but this is in honor of me coming out as a lesbian to my irl friends. kiss kiss


End file.
